Sometimes
by fadedillusion101
Summary: - He would wonder if she was thinking about him, too. - reds, r


**Author:** FadedIllusion101

**Title:** Sometimes

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Reds

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** As I stated in the thirteen stories before this, I own nothing.

**Summary:** Sometimes, Brick would wonder about his female counterpart. Sometimes, he would add himself into the mix, and he would wonder about the both of them. Sometimes, those thoughts of them together left him dizzy, confused, and so high up into the clouds he could hear a soft tingling noise. Like a bell. Or was it Blossom's laugh?

**Notes:** Told in third person POV. Brick and Blossom are 17 years old and they have normal human features.

**Sometimes**

"You ought to know when to bite your tongue, Brick. It's going to get you in a lot of trouble one day," Blossom snarled as she tightened her grip on his neck. She straddled his hips, her rose-pink orbs narrowed and her auburn hair falling against her heart-shaped face, sticking to the sweat on her neck and brushing against his face from the chilly breeze. Brick simply held her waist, not adding any pressure to his touch. It infuriated the pink 'puff. The smug grin on his face, his crimson eyes wide and wild-looking, his red hair in that stupid ponytail. She hated him with a burning passion-or so she thought.

Brick smirked, his face turning an unhealthy shade of violet, "Why don't you bite it for me, eh Red?" He chuckled. Her hands clenched tighter together, and she felt her mind clouded with blood lust. She watched as he tried to gasp for breath, and the way his broad chest constricted beneath her. She loosened her iron grip until she let go completely. He gasped for breath, then went into a coughing fit.

Moments before, Brick had been taunting Blossom, criticizing her to the point where she felt self-conscious. He mocked her every word, flicked her in the nose and pressed further against the topic of virginity. The red 'ruff poked her sides, causing her to jump up and squeal, he called her crude and inappropriate names, and he knocked off her bow a few times. She'd run to put it back on, a furious blush on her face from Brick cat calling when she bent down. When he slapped her behind, that was when she had enough, she had pounced on him, punching and clawing and ripping his hair out. But he had done nothing to her other than put his searing hot hands on her waist.

"You sicken me," she punched him in the chest and rose to her feet. She walked a few feet away and planted her hands on her hips.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Brick nodded his head toward the busted up vending machine, bottles of soda littering the pavement surrounding it. "Gotta get a drink sometime, right?" He winked, making his counterpart flush as red as her obnoxious box and his faded red hat.

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here, Rowdyruff," she spat. She crossed her arms over her chest and swiveled around, refusing to face him. She claimed she turned because she didn't want to see his stupid face a second longer, but really, she was trying to hide a hint of a smile. Her equivalent was really something...

Blossom wasn't going to say that she was head over heels in love with her male counterpart, but she was going to say he was intelligent and most definitely handsome. His attitude was far to cocky for her, but at the same time, it always made her want to smile. He was funny, though it can be annoying, and the red 'ruff was quite the charmer. All the women in school wanted him, they threw themselves at him and begged for a date. He shrugged them off and sauntered over to her, and she would inwardly prepare herself for what he had in mind. The pink 'puff would also attempt to ignore the penetrating glares of the female teens.

Behind her, Brick smirked devilishly as a plan formed in his dirty little mind. He creeped up behind her, and sucked in a breath before reaching his hands out and dragging her to him.

The pink 'puffs eyes widened when calloused hands found their way on her waist again, pulling her closer to the strong body behind her. Blossom's eyes widened, and she inwardly panicked. They hugged her tightly from behind, slightly lifting her up from the ground. She felt him bury his face in her neck, and she gasped, causing him to smirk against her bare skin. He inhaled her cherry fragrance slowly, then exhaled a few times. The pink 'puff wanted to curl into herself when he nipped at her neck, and she did just that, which allowed her counterpart to pull her closer. His hot breath snaked down her neck, making prickly hairs stick up on her arms and goosebumps coat her skin.

Her pumpkin-colored locks tumbled over her shoulders like a halo, and from the corner of her eye, she could see Brick's darker shade of hair falling over her shoulder as well. Brick nuzzled her in the junction where her neck meets her shoulder, and she had to bite her lip to keep from squealing. She felt his eyelashes flutter against her throat, and she squirmed against him because it tickled her skin like feathers. Blossom giggled nervously, and Brick pressed a light kiss on her bare shoulder.

Brick grinned when she shivered, and one of his hands left her hip to caress her hair, then the pads of his digits ran down her back, causing another round of shivers to run through her. The red 'ruff chuckled when goosebumps coated her creamy skin and he dimly noted the way her back arched.

His mind traveled back to an hour ago. On the Utonium household is where he sat, lounging against the fireplace as he fiddled with a loose thread on his sweater. He twirled it around his finger again and again, his eyes fixated straight ahead of him at the urban part of Townsville. The red clad boy wondered what in the world his female equivalent was doing below him, for he was sitting above her bedroom.

Sometimes, Brick would wonder about his female counterpart. Sometimes, he would add himself into the mix, and he would wonder about the both of them. Sometimes, those thoughts of them together left him dizzy, confused, and so high up into the clouds he could hear a soft tingling noise. Like a bell. And then he would contemplate on whether those bells were Blossom's velvety and honey-like laugh.

And sometimes, he'd wonder if she was thinking about him, too.

He snapped out of it and continued nuzzling his counterpart. Blossom bit her lip, trying to rid herself of her thoughts. _Kiss him...turn around and kiss him!_ Her mind begged her to do it. But before she could crane her neck, his mouth moved back up to her ear, sending shocks down her back, "Catch ya later, Red," he whispered seductively from behind her ear, and in a flash, she was gently set on her two feet. She whirled around to find nothing but a crimson red streak disappearing around the corner. Disappointment filled her heart, but she shook it off.

Blossom looked up at the shining sun and the fluffy marshmallow clouds, a baby blue sky painting the world she knew around them. Her heart sprouted wings then fluttered them gently, and suddenly she felt as if she forgot how to fly, because her heart, along with fluttering their new-found angel wings, was racing in a marathon. Brick's cinnamon scent still lingered in the air around her, and she felt intoxicated. His husky voice echoed in her head, and a strange feeling bubbled inside of her.

She took off, a coral pink streak trailing behind her as she spiraled through the air, soared with the birds, and fell effortlessly through the clouds. A mellifluous string of notes rang in Blossom's ears like a broken record as she zipped off to find him.

* * *

**A/N: **

**:3 This was my personal favorite of all the one-shots I've written. I don't know...there's just something about it that I really enjoyed writing. I may have gotten out of hand, and Brick might have been a little OOC, but last time I checked, this is my story. :3 Review, and well, you know the rest. **


End file.
